narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jōshō Adashino
Josho Adashino, also known as Sensokajiya no Josho-Josho the War Forger, referring to his grim obsidian techniques and destructive abilities- is a major antagonist of the show Naruto, and a member of Akatsuki. He has another person within his body, known as Keibetsu Pyuta. Inner Twin Josho was born as two people sealed in a single body, and switches between the two. One goes by his given name, Keibetsu Pyuta, while the other has taken the name Josho Adashino. Josho has been banished from the Land of Winter by Keibetsu, as neither is aware of how they are connected. The only place they switch, and the place where a switch happens every time, is the place where they were born. While Keibetsu is an understanding person, if a bit cold, Josho is completely different. He is cruel, ruthless in battle, and power hungry. After the Siege of Hokorigakure, it appears that Josho has taken over permanently, although this is yet to be proven. Personality Josho is a very arrogant person, thinking himself to be the epitome of power. He also has a great temper, which surfaces during battles when his opponent manages to outmaneuver him. He holds onto his grudges for a long time, as shown by his fury at the sight of Odayaka. Those he must work with he tolerates usually, except when they provoke his anger or insult his abilities. When this happens, he becomes enraged. The sole exception to this rule seems to be Seireitou Kawahiru, the Akatsuki's leader, who Josho seems to have developed a loyalty to, deferring to him as the most powerful of all ninjas, and hoping to receive his approval. Synopsis Defense of the Land Arc It is seen that Josho has conquered a small unnamed village in the mountains on the edge of the Land of Beasts, and is enslaving the people. He makes them mine for gold and gems. To make them work fast, he has a number of people placed in ready dug graves, and uses his jutsu to cover the graves in a sheet of obsidian. The people within slowly suffocate, and are released only when the villagers bring him enough wealth. When a messenger arrives from the village, with news of an attack, and dies shortly after, Odayaka is sent to investigate. He finds that Josho Adashino has enslaved the village single-handedly and is forcing them to mine. He then prepares to attack Josho. The next day, Odayaka attacks the village, doing damage to the obsidian walls now around it. When Josho attacks, he feigns injury, and lures him into the mountains, so as not to damage the village anymore. Summoning Rutiwani, he engages in a powerful battle with Josho. It is short but furious, and in the end Josho is low on chakra, and Odayaka can't defeat him. However, shortly ninja from Hokorigakure arrive, and Josho is forced to flee. They pursue him over the mountains and into the Land of Winter. When they are over a certain point on the ice, Josho transforms into Keibetsu Pyuta, who declares that they have invaded his land. They are chased off by Kyokumaru and the Hyogaado, with Keibetsu shouting that he will not allow them to go unpunished. Siege of Hokorigakure Arc After hearing of Kyokumaru's death from the survivors of the invading party, Keibetsu is enraged, setting out with a massive army, including both of his Master-Captains. He ignores their advice to the contrary, saying that even if it costs him the throne he will not be bested by Hokorigakure. When they reach the edge of the Land of Beasts, they find Odayaka leading a large force of ninja to resist them. The battle lasts for many days. Eventually, knowing that he will lose, Odayaka attempts to persuade Keibetsu to end it, telling him that the Winter ninja may win, but he will lead a broken force back. Keibetsu refuses to stop the battle, ccausing the Master-Captains consternation. Odayaka then requests to fight him one on one, loser to take his army away. Keibetsu once again refuses. Then Odayaka says that he will beat Keibetsu anyways, and attacks him. Keibetsu signals to the Master-Captains to stay out of it. They duel for a long time, Keibetsu revealing that he can turn into the form of any of the pewter talismans he possesses, turning him into a Taijutsu master. He seems to be more than a match for Odayaka, until Desmatowani is summoned. Even here, Keibetsu holds his own. However, Mind Hum causes him to lose his animal form, putting him at Odayaka's mercy. Though he still holds out, he seems finished. Odayaka then prepares Red Heaven. However, when Keibetsu collapses in despair, and gives in to fate, Josho Adashino is able to completely possess the body, taking it over for good, and block the jutsu with non-conductive obsidian. Odayaka expresses surprise, but reveals to have figured out about Josho and Keibetsu when he saw them transform in the Land of Winter. Josho, now in full control of the body, proves even more powerful than before, and is able to easily best the tired Odayaka at every turn. Utakata arrives, and gives Odayaka access to the Six-Tails' chakra, replenishing him. Then the battle begins in earnest. When it seems that, with his chakra being constantly replenished, Odayaka might win, Josho uses one of his puppets to stab Utakata, knocking him unconscious and stopping the chakra. Shocked, Odayaka uses the chakra he has left to use a full-power Mind Hum on Josho, apparently destroying his body, and wrecking the building surrounding them. Josho is shown rising from the wreckage, with shattered obsidian armor about him. He makes a comment about using the Jinchuriki's locatoion as a lever to join Akatsuki, and escapes. Hokorigakure presumes that he, Utakata, and Odayaka all died there, although this proves entirely wrong. Second Dawn In Second Dawn, Josho is revealed to now be one of Akatsuki's senior members. He is sent to capture Utakata, which he manages to do after a long duel. Once he has Utakata unconscious, he makes a comment which seems to suggest that he has his own plans for the Tailed Beasts, saying he will make sure it is ready for the sealing. After a meeting, it is seen that Josho now has an acolyte, Suchiruu Ikari. After the Hachibi is sealed, Josho is seen meeting with Gansei Kashikoi, whom he has recently allied with, and saying that their partnership will now be one of a senior partner and a lesser. When Gansei declined, Josho revealed his creation. He had been storing all the leftover chakra from the Jinchuriki Akatsuki sealed, creating a Pseudo-Biju which he calls Anubis Aurora. He gives Gansei the choice to leave the group, follow him, or die. Gansei decides to stay under his command. After he leaves, Josho is seen to be relieved, saying that while the creation could give him vast chakra reserves, it was not complete, and Gansei might have been able to damage it, foiling his plans, had they fought. When he hears of the Sixth Great Ninja War's declaration, Josho travels to the Land of Mountains immediately, gathering obsidian from underground veins to cover a high mountaintop near Yamagakure 2 in order to be able to assist in the capture of Shinsuke Yamamoto. =Abilities= Kokuyoton Josho has been shown using Kokuyoton, the Obsidian Style, mostly in powerful techniques, as well as manipulating it for Taijutsu.. He also has several obsidian armored puppets. It is unknown whether this Kekkei Genkai comes from his clan or Keibetsu Pyuta's clan, as they were born in the same body. Here is a list of his obsidian techniques. Hoodoo Denizens Choking Black Dust Fields of Despair Darkened Orb Prometheus' Monolith Tomb of Creation Obelisk Guardian Josho can also use obsidian as a conductor for his chakra. He, by feeding chakra and physical energy off of the obsidian, can move at extreme speeds, and can use surrounding obsidian to manipulate puppets without using the normal chakra threads. He has also been seen using an unnamed technique in which, by using the obsidian as a receptor, Josho is able to accumulate all of his chakra and energy, in essence his being, on that one spot, and appear there. For the largest of his normal creations, he can do this up to 100 meters away, but by using the massive palace he has built over several years, entirely of obsidian-on top of a mountain reaching from the ocean floor, also made of obsidian-he can teleport from anywhere in the entire world, though it takes a lot of chakra. After his battle with Utakata, Josho demonstrates a new power. His obsidian has the ability to detect all kinds of energy, be it chakra, natural energy, heat, etc. As an extension of this, if he plunges a spike of obsidian directly into a person's center of the palm, he can manipulate their chakra slightly. In conjunction with Suchiruu, for example, he can wield steely chakra about himself, although it is implied that Suchiruu has some control, as Josho threatens to kill him if anything should go wrong. He is also able to forcibly take people with him when he teleports, if he has two spikes in the center of both the opponent's and his own palms. Weaknesses Josho, while an extremely talented ninja, is still vulnerable if you know how to attack him. One of his weaknesses is multiple opponents, although this is solved mostly after his self-training after defecting from Akatsuki. If he could easily dispatch the ninja attacking him, it makes no difference, number-wise. However, if he is fighting an opponent on his level, he finds it difficult to match multiple clones or such, and resorts to chaotic techniques, which can be exploited. His main weakness, however, is genjutsu. Not only can he not perform it, preferring to brutally attack his opponents physically, but he is extremely weak against it, and prone to falling into it. He cannot fight easily without seeing his opponent, making it easy to trap him if he is not on his guard. He is also unable to escape it easily. He has moderate chakra control, and can escape basic and somewhat advanced genjutsu with some difficulty, but possesses no jutsu which could disrupt it, or allow him to see through it, and high level techniques can suspend him completely, unless he can activate an extremely powerful technique to break the opponent's concentration. Trivia Josho Adashino translates as Risen Graveyard, suggesting both a grim personality and necromantic abilities. Josho tends to emphasize random syllables in a sentence, as in, "You 'di'dn't ex'pe'ct an easy 'fi'ght, 'di'd you?" His favorite phrase is Ryuutou Dabi, which means literally Dragon Head, Snake Tail-the beginning is grand and majestic, while it tapers down to the weak and feeble ending.